Au moins une fois
by Plume224
Summary: Il fallait que je le fasse...Au moins une fois. -Traduction-


**Au moins une fois**

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un OS, intitulé en VO « At Least Once », écrit par** _ **MegGonagall**_ **qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire son histoire** _ **.**_ **Je reprécise donc que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et que ni son auteure ni moi ne possédons Harry Potter, malheureusement. Sur ce, je vous donne le lien vers l'original et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. A bientôt^^ ! –Plume224.**

 **s/11880501/1/At-Least-Once**

Depuis qu'Hermione Granger l'avait giflé au cours de leur troisième année, quelque chose avait changé en Drago Malefoy. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'explosive née-moldue qui avait remué quelque chose en lui. Il savait que c'était mal. Si son père avait appris ses sentiments pour la Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille, il aurait été banni de sa famille plus vite que s'il avait dit « traitre à son sang ». C'était pour cela qu'il la traitait de plus en plus durement au fil des années. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à persuader les autres qu'il la détestait, il pourrait se convaincre lui-même.

D'un côté, Drago la détestait dans un certain sens. Il la détestait de lui provoquer des sentiments non-désirés. Pour lui avoir fait remettre en question tout ce qu'il savait. Sa race était abjecte. On lui avait appris cela avant même qu'il puisse se tenir assis tout seul. Les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient sales, ils n'étaient pas naturels, ils étaient inférieurs à lui. Mais après l'avoir observée pendant six ans, il avait commencé à croire que tout ceci n'était que mensonges. Hermione Granger, aussi détestée et irritante était-elle, était au-delà d'être brillante. Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient des sang-purs, ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville lorsque la magie et la logique étaient impliquées. Elle s'exprimait bien, était gentille -bon pas vraiment envers lui- et avait une volonté de fer. Elle l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'exaspérait.

Il la fixait lorsqu'il s'installa pour étudier à la bibliothèque un après-midi. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ou si elle l'avait fait, elle n'avait pas identifié qui il était. Alors qu'il la regardait replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, d'une manière peu conventionnelle, elle était plutôt jolie. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans la façon qu'elle avait de mordiller le bout de sa plume ou de comment elle fronçait le nez tandis qu'elle écrivait furieusement sur son parchemin. Si elle l'avait laissé faire, il aurait pu se perdre dans ses larges yeux marron pendant des heures.

Quand elle leva les yeux et qu'elle les posa sur lui, après que son cœur ait repris un rythme normal, il remarqua qu'ils étaient rouges et légèrement humides. Elle avait encore pleuré. Depuis que cet idiot de Weasley avait commencé à bécoter cette répugnante Brown partout dans l'école, Hermione avait l'air déchirée. Drago ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à cet imbécile, mais c'était évident qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. N'importe quel idiot aurait pu le voir, sauf Weasley – évidemment.

Dans un certain sens, il aimait presque la voir souffrir. Ainsi il avait la sensation de ne plus être seul dans la douleur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'accomplir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais sincèrement, il était terrorisé. Chaque jour paraissait plus proche de l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête, qui finirait par tomber et mettre fin à ses jours. Dormir lui était devenu impossible, et même lorsqu'il arrivait à dormir une heure ou deux, c'était en cauchemardant du rire froid, cruel, de Voldemort, grondant tel le tonnerre avant qu'un rayon vert ne jaillisse de sa baguette. Il se réveillait en criant, couvert de sueur. Ceux qui partageaient son dortoir avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de lui demander quel était son problème.

Hermione plissa les yeux alors qu'ils étaient toujours plantés dans les siens, d'un gris glacial. Voulant sauver les apparences, il tordit sa bouche, en un sourire cruel, alors qu'il s'adressait à elle.

« Tu voudrais bien porter ton attention ailleurs, Granger ? Je viens juste de manger et j'aimerais ne pas rendre mon déjeuner. »

C'était immature, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Les mots blessant semblaient toujours jaillir de sa bouche avant même qu'il puisse les retenir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement tandis qu'il voyait la colère grandir sur le visage de la brune. Elle commença à refermer et à ranger ses livres dans son sac.

« Dégage Malefoy. » répliqua-t-elle. Mais il remarqua que quelque chose dans sa voix n'allait pas. Il manquait l'habituel venin qui suintait de chaque syllabe qu'elle lui lançait. A la place, elle avait l'air fatiguée, abattue.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui le poussa à faire ce qui suivit. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait dormi que dix heures en tout de la semaine ou car il était épuisé, émotionnellement et physiquement, que son filtre s'était déchiré, mais alors qu'il la regardait quitter la bibliothèque en trombe, il la stoppa.

« Weasley est un putain d'abruti. » lâcha-t-il.

Drago se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il la vit arrêter sa course et se raidir.

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il dit cela ?

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle lui tournant toujours le dos.

Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. « Rien. Je n'ai rien dit, Granger. » mentit-il.

Elle se retourna doucement et lui fit face. Elle avait un regard d'acier et ses lèvres étaient pressées. Etrangement, cela lui donnait un air du professeur Mcgonagall lorsqu'elle était en colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Drago roula des yeux et se balança sur sa chaise, feignant la nonchalance en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Comme si j'allais te parler de mon plein gré, Granger. » se moqua-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa colère l'entourer.

« Tu as forcément dit quelque chose, _Malefoy_! » s'écria-t-elle.

Drago posa les yeux sur la main de la jeune femme qui tenait sa baguette. Il la vit resserrer ses doigts autour et il se serait mentit à lui-même s'il avait dit que cela ne le rendait pas légèrement nerveux.

Sans en tenir compte, un sourire arrogant étira ses lèvres. Il considéra un instant à s'en défaire, mais c'était trop amusant de la provoquer. Et pouvoir s'amuser était devenu une chose rare en ce moment.

« Faisons comme si je _t'avais_ vraiment adressé la parole. Crois-moi, cela aurait été une erreur. Une erreur de jugement, si tu veux. »

Il observa avec amusement comment elle faisait monter et abaissait ses épaules, comme si elle prenait une grande inspiration, puis comment elle pinçait l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils, son cou rougit et cette rougeur remonta jusqu'à ses joues. Draco n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de la brune.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et cela fit virer le teint de la jeune femme du cramoisie au violet.

« Détend-toi Granger » rit Drago « Si je te raconte ce que j'ai dit, tu te calmeras ? »

Il l'entendit grincer des dents.

« Tu sais quoi, _Drago_ ? Je m'en contre-fiche. » cracha-t-elle avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Drago médita un instant. Avait-il bien fait de la laisser partir ? Ou aurait-il dû la retenir ? Rapidement, il remballa ses affaires et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque afin de la rattraper. Il se justifia lui-même en se disant, que de toute façon, il s'ennuyait et qu'embêter Granger était une bonne manière d'y remédier, mais au fond de lui, il savait la vérité. Il voulait passer quelques minutes avec elle. Ce n'était pas souvent, voir jamais arrivé, qu'il avait l'occasion d'être seul avec elle.

Elle dû l'entendre arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ? » grogna-t-elle.

Encore une fois, son manque de sommeil le fit parler sans avoir d'abord réfléchi.

« Je pense que Weasley est un connard. »

A sa grande surprise, elle arrêta de marcher et il lui rentra droit dans le dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle regardait directement à travers lui. A cet instant, s'il avait pensé avoir une âme, il aurait eu peur qu'elle puisse la voir.

« Je ne joues à rien, Granger. J'ai juste dit que Weasley est un idiot de première à se pavaner dans tout le château, accroché aux lèvres de Brown. C'est répugnant. » il plissa le nez comme s'il avait humé quelque chose d'avarié.

Hermione renifla et leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est censé être une blague, Malefoy ? Parce qu'il faut le dire, tu as fait mieux. »

Elle repartit et Drago couru pour la rattraper.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Je pense même que _tu_ mérites mieux que ce qu'il te fait subir. » essaya-t-il de dire le plus sincèrement possible, mais cela sonnait toujours aussi sarcastique.

« Dégage Malefoy. » murmura-t-elle.

Drago rit silencieusement. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, elle était vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle était en colère. Peut-être était-ce une autre raison pour laquelle il s'acharnait aussi souvent à l'agacer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt.

« Où est le précieux Potter ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « En train de construire un toit aux sans-abris, ou quoi que ce soit d'absurdement héroïque comme d'habitude ? »

Hermione poussa un profond soupir alors qu'elle se remettait à marcher.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. » le supplia-t-elle presque « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter, toi ou des remarques désagréables en ce moment, non oublie ça, je ne le suis jamais ! »

« Mais notre conversation est tellement agréable. » dit Drago.

Hermione s'arrêta à nouveau et lui lança un regard de glace. Drago eut presque l'impression que la température de son corps était en chute libre sous ce regard.

« Bien ! » craqua-t-elle « Très bien ! Disons que, _hypothétiquement_ , si je t'accorde dix minutes de mon temps, est-ce que tu me laisseras en paix ? »

A ce moment, ses cheveux eurent l'air de boucler encore plus et on aurait dit que l'air crépitait autour d'elle jamais elle n'avait captivé Drago comme cela. Il referma sa bouche, qui s'était ouverte de son propre chef, et amena son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, faisant semblant de réfléchir à sa proposition.

« Nous verrons bien. » dit-il.

Elle laissa échapper quelque chose entre un grognement et un soupir d'exaspération, puis mena Drago vers une salle de classe vide. Drago lui était reconnaissant de ce choix, il ne voulait pas que ses camarades le trouve en compagnie de la meilleure amie née-moldu de Harry Potter. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas été une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Surtout si cela revenait aux oreilles de ses parents. Ou pire, à celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il prenait déjà un énorme risque en se baladant dans les couloirs avec elle. Mais il supposait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être vu avec lui autant que lui ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

Drago suivit Hermione et lorsqu'il entra dans la salle vacante, elle agita sa baguette et ferma la porte derrière eux. D'un autre de ses mouvements fluides, toutes les bougies s'allumèrent et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la lueur chaleureuse due au faible éclairage.

Hermione s'avança vers le bureau qui trônait dans la pièce, s'adossa à celui-ci, les bras fermement croisés et regarda Drago avec intérêt.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'occasion où, dans sa vie, Drago s'était sentit intimidé. En temps normal, il se serait servi de son nom, de son argent ou encore du statut de son sang comme d'un bouclier cela le protégeait et le réconfortait comme un enfant avec son doudou. Mais, se tenir dans cette pièce mal éclairée, avec Hermione qui le transperçait du regard, lui faisait avoir une boule au ventre, ce qui était extrêmement rare chez lui.

Il remarqua, en scrutant chaque centimètre d'elle, que son apparence s'était considérablement améliorée durant les dernières années. Elle avait dû grandir d'au moins cinq bons centimètres, ses joues avaient perdu de leur rondeur enfantine et son corps avait gagné en formes. Elle avait plus l'air d'une jeune femme que d'une pré-adolescente, à laquelle elle ressemblait l'année précédente. Elle était exquise.

Plus il l'observait, plus Hermione devenait suspicieuse. Elle fit claquer sa langue et lui lança un nouveau regard qui le glaça jusqu'à la moelle.

« Alors ? » insista-t-elle « Finissons-en. Qu'est ce qui est si important pour que tu me suives dans les couloirs ? Tu as besoin de remplir ton quota quotidien de 'sang-de-bourbe' ?

Son ton était tranchant il tressaillit. Il supposa qu'il l'avait mérité. Il avait été pire que les autres élèves avec elle. Il était stupide de penser que, soudainement, elle se mettrait à lui parler comme si elle était son amie. Il commença à s'inquiéter peut-être avait-il eu une mauvaise idée.

« Tu sais quoi Granger ? C'était idiot. »

Elle haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils touchèrent presque la naissance de ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dérangé. » cingla-t-il avant de se retourner et de tendre la main vers la poignée de la porte.

Juste au moment où sa main entrait en contact avec le métal froid, il entendit la jeune femme grommeler.

« Moi non-plus. »

Il se figea.

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle devait comprendre. Il lui fit face à nouveau et plongea son regard dans ses yeux qui le jugeaient et appréhendaient. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et carra les épaules. Il était Drago Malefoy pour l'amour de Merlin ! Pourquoi y avait-il toujours cette tempête en lui qui le faisait se sentir nerveux ?

Drago fit un pas en avant et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'elle en fit un en arrière. Il baissa le regard et remarqua que sa main était dans la poche de sa robe enroulée fermement autour de sa baguette, supposa-t-il. Elle ne le croirait pas, il le savait, mais il devait lui dire. Avec un peu de chance il quitterait la pièce couvert de furoncles ou de quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais il se dit que cela en valait la peine.

« Granger ? » appela-t-il d'une voix graveleuse. Elle leva un sourcil. « Et si je te disais que je ne te déteste pas vraiment ? »

« Je ne te croirais pas. » répondit-elle immédiatement. Il grimaça.

« Je ne te déteste pas. » dit-il doucement en avançant à nouveau dans sa direction.

Alors qu'il avançait vers elle, elle reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée contre le massif bureau en bois. La bouche du blond se tordit en un sourire sournois tandis que ses yeux essayaient de lui transmettre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, presqu'en criant, alors qu'il s'arrêtait et se tint en face elle.

Il remarqua une lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Une petite part de lui aimait le fait de savoir qu'il arrivait à l'intimider.

Avec audace, il tendit la main vers elle dans le but de la faire courir dans sa chevelure crépue. Juste avant qu'il ne la touche, elle plissa les yeux elle chassa immédiatement sa main en lui assenant une petite claque.

« Drago Malefoy ! Au nom de Merlin, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » s'écria-t-elle. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Il ne répondit pas, retenant un rire nerveux. La tension qui s'élevait dans la pièce était presque palpable.

Drago n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques. Il n'était pas de ceux qui jettent les avertissements au vent. Il ne croyait pas au destin, et il n'était pas de ces stupides superstitieux. Froid, posé, concentré et calculateur. C'était sa fierté. Mais maintenant qu'Hermione était devant lui, dans une position dans laquelle il avait rêvé tant de fois de l'avoir, il décida de foncer et de laisser faire les choses.

Il prit une grande inspiration, approcha sa tête encore plus près de celle d'Hermione et regarda ses pupilles se dilater. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était de peur ou de désir il suspectait le premier cas, mais espérait vraiment pour le second. Alors qu'il apportait ses lèvres vers celle de la jeune fille, avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte, il murmura doucement « Fais-moi confiance », puis il l'embrassa.

Au début il la sentit se crisper complétement. Il fit bouger ses lèvres ardemment, essayant d'obtenir une réponse de sa part, mais elle restait là, immobile. Il aurait pu être en train d'embrasser une statue, cela aurait eu le même effet. Puis, soudain, quelque chose sembla changer. Il sentit qu'elle commençait à répondre à la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et à sa grande surprise, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le collant à elle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse lui rendre son baiser. Une partie de lui sentait qu'elle faisait cela pour rendre la pareille à Weasley, à sa façon. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison qui justifierait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Rien ne pouvait plus vexer le roux que la penser de lui, Drago Malefoy, embrassant Hermione Granger.

Son baiser était passionné et empreint d'une pointe de colère. Elle lui mordit fermement la lèvre, et il se surprit lui-même à apprécier la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Elle avait un goût sucré. Elle dégageait quelque chose de très floral, ce qui était aussi plaisant que toxique. Drago sentit sa tête tourner, et bien trop tôt, elle le repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce que » haleta-t-elle alors que son visage virait au rouge « Qu'est-ce que c'était que CA ! » hurla-t-elle.

Drago ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sourire niait qui habillait son visage. Sans se soucier qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui ou non, il était simplement fier d'avoir enfin agi. « Je ne sais pas. » souffla le blond.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle leva la main et lui assena une gifle monumentale en plein visage. Il resta figé un instant, médusé, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser _Tu l'as bien méritée_.

Elle commença à vociférer et à lui lancer des obscénités. Pour résumer, le message, parmi les violents menaces et les blasphèmes dont il était certain qu'elle ne connaissait pas la signification, était que s'il osait recommencer, elle lui couperait sa virilité à l'aide de la magie. Drago ne fit que rire tout du long.

Alors qu'elle le poussait et le dépassait afin d'attendre la porte, il l'appela « Gran – Hermione ! Attend ! » Elle s'arrêta, gardant le dos tourné vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Il savait que ce baiser avait été le premier et l'unique qu'ils échangeraient. Il savait qu'avec la guerre à venir, ils n'avaient aucune chance de vraiment être ensemble. Mais surtout, il savait que son cœur ne lui appartenait pas. Autant qu'il le détestait, et détestait que cela soit vrai, son cœur était à ce branleur de Weasley.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il « Mais… » il hésita.

« Mais _quoi_ Malefoy ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Il fallait que je le fasse. Au moins une fois. » déclara-t-il sur le ton le plus sincère et honnête qu'il n'ait jamais employé avec personne.

Hermione se retourna. Elle avait une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur son visage. Ou du moins, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui était destinée. Elle plissa les yeux et l'ombre d'un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. « Bien » commença-t-elle « C'est fait maintenant. Juste…N'essaye plus jamais. »

Drago se mit à rire. « Je n'en rêverai même pas, sale sang-de-bourbe. » Même si ses mots étaient durs, il savait qu'elle comprenait que c'était un moyen de lui faire savoir qu'une fois qu'ils auraient quitté la pièce, tout redeviendrait 'normal' entre eux.

« Sale con. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et de sortir de sa vie.

Alors qu'il se tenait immobile, il porta sa main à sa joue, là où elle l'avait frappé. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela drôle que tout ai commencé avec une gifle et que cela se termine de la même manière. « Ca suffit maintenant Drago. » se dit-il à lui-même, avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser pour toujours derrière lui, une part de sa vie.


End file.
